Little Spartan Girl
You can read this without reading the book, but the people in the books are seldom mentioned. Such as "The Frost Line" which is the family of the main character in Mythos Academy, Gwendolyn "Gwen" Frost. This is a Mythos Academy fanfiction... and if you have read it come and give me a hug because I don't want to be alone. If you haven't I highly reccomend reading it, though it does have some'' mature content'', If you know what I mean, and I think you do. Mythos Academy is about people who are descended from warriors, e.g. Spartans, Vikings, Valkyries, Amazons etc, and how they're training them at Mythos Academy to be warriors to prevent Loki from being released from prison, and making a second Chaos War. Read the story now. Characters AAAA.jpeg|Daine Cavendish (Daine Cavendish-Frost) AAAAA.jpg|Tobias Fynne AAA.jpeg|Dante Duchess AA.jpeg|Morghan Rae A.jpeg|Rayven Piper AAAAAAAAA.jpeg|Christian D'Alla AAAAAAAAAA.jpeg|Emmett Moone AAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|Brielle MacTavish AAAAAAAAAAA.jpeg|Evian Sharpe AAAAAAA.jpeg|Brette Chastity AAAAAA.jpeg|Tennille Fallahan asdf.jpeg|Kaila Ryker Prologue The Frost line died out. Gwendolyn Frost died, and her daughter, Gennifer, was killed. Nike needed to chose a new champion. For five years she kept on walking the halls of Mythos, not finding anyone, and Loki's prison kept weakening. Then she found someone. A young girl, aged 17. The very first female Spartan to walk Mythos Halls. But this particular Spartan had a special gift. She was from the Frost line, little did Nike know. Gwendolyn had a secret boyfriend during her twenties, she got pregnant and had this little Spartan, who inherited her own special gypsy gift. A gypsy Spartan, and Nike's future champion. Chapter One (Daine's POV) "Brielle! Pay attention!" Professer Oden screamed at a Valkyrie, Brielle MacTavish. Brielle snapped to attention, and so did I, but I wasn't sending dirty texts to my best friend's boyfriend like miss slut Brielle was. She pulled down her already cleavage-level shirt, and rolled her eyes. I sat there, chin in hand. I never enjoyed myth history, I only tolerated it because after was Gym, or Learn how to kill people in four million ways class. Where I was the top student, next to Tobias Fynne, the most desired boy in my year. Sexy, sweet and a pretty damn good fighter, but a bit of an asshole. I have to admit, he's awesome though. And I've been paired with him for fighting. The biggest nobody, and the biggest somebody in class, fighting against each other. I put on my gym clothes, short shorts and a tanktop, both black. I also have gym with Brielle. Her shorts almost show her ass, and her belly-button shirt, is revealing half her body. Brielle is paired with the sexiest and most popular girl in my class, Evian Sharpe. I wait for Tobias, and practice with my spear, and my sword, an odd one, it looks like it has a face, my mum who I hardly knew, gave it to me, told me it was called Vic. She told me to keep it safe, then she died, leaving me with a younger half-sister dying of Ischemic Heart Disease. She died too, leaving me not quite orphaned, just motherless, and I never knew my father so, pretty much an orphan. All I know about my dad is that he was a Spartan, which means I can kill you with a blade of grass, so don't upset me. Tobias comes by soon enough, and we fight. The only noises we make are the clinking of our swords, and the occasional grunt. With one last grunt, I disarm the Spartan, and hold both the swords to his neck, one farther back than the other. "Very good Daine. Nice disarming technique." Coach Anthea tells me. I smile and hand Tobias back his sword. I put Vic on the ground, and pick up my spear. We attack each other until finally he has me pinned to the ground, a spear to my neck, and his perfect features to close to my pale face. He retracts the spear, and I jump up. "Alright class, return to your dorms, and good fighting today. Evian and Brielle walk arm in arm, the two Valkyries enter the front yard. Christian D'Alla, Evian's boyfriend, waits for her to come outside. Little does Evian know, Christian sneaks out and screws with her best friend too many times. I know this because of my gift. You see, my mom was a gypsy, meaning she has a gift. Mine is pretty cool. I can see your secrets. All I have to do is look at you, and I know. Unless you're a Spartan, for some reason it doesn't work. That's how I know Christian and Brielle screw every damn night. I also inherited my mom's gift, of touching something and knowing everything about it, but mom's happened every time it touched her skin, mine only happens when it needs to. Evian runs her fingers down Christian's chest, causing blue sparks to fly everywhere. It's a weird Valkyrie thing, in addition to being super strong. All the sexy Valkyrie princesses with their abundance of money live in Vallhalla hall. Brielle rubs her fingers on her arm, and purple sparks fly. I look at her slutty brand name clothes, and tell thyhat the only three letters she's thinking about are s, e and x. I go and walk, everyone walking around in Calvin Klein, Vera Bradley, Sean John, Michael Korrs and all those brand names. I do have to admit, I spend a crapload of my money on brand name stuff. I do have a lot of money. I spend so much time with my head in the clouds, I bump into more of Evian's crowd, Rayven, Morghan, Brette and Tennille. Morghan is the one I slam into, and rip her expensive Vera Wang dress. She looks very accepting though, like she doesn't care that I just ripped a hole in the dress for homecoming. "Oh shit, sorry Morghan! Do you want me to replace it? Pay you for it?" I ask, I've always admired Morghan, she's very sweet. "Hell yeah she does! That dress was $300 you retard!" Rayven snaps. "Rayven Arietta Piper, if you speak for me one more time, I swear to God, I will snap you in half so that red sparks fly instead of your silver ones." Morghan threatens, pink sparks flying from her hands. "No Daine, it's fine. I'll repair it." Morghan smiles. The girls walk off to join Evian. "Daine!" A masculine voice calls, and I turn around to see Emmett Moone, Morghan's secret crush. I know this, because when I look at someone, I know their secrets. I know that Morghan has a crush on Emmett, and I know Emmett has a crush on her. I know that he's saying it's for Melinda Keyes, so that Morghan doesn't find out, but I know. "Someone stole the necklace I bought for Morgh-Melinda." He puffs, out of breath. "Can you find it?" "Yeah, and I know it's for Morghan. It's that weird thing I can do, aside from the seeing thing." I say. "You mean seeing things about other people when they want you to?" He asks. "Yeah. Do you have like a pendant or anything?" I ask. "Yes, here." He hands me an M shaped pendant, and I try to get a flash off of it. A pink arm grabs a chain, nearly breaking it. She's a Valkyrie, dressed in pink. Morghan. "It was Morghan, I'll get it for you." I say, and run off. Chapter Two I go up to Morghan, and tap her pink-clad shoulder. She turns around, whipping brown hair in my face. "Where's that chain that Emmett had? The one you took?" I whisper, while the girls chatter about Evian's new outfit. "What. Chain." Morghan grits her teeth. "The one you're holding." I reply, looking at her hand, pink sparks gathering, tinging her hand pink. She glares at me, chocolate brown eyes burning into my emerald ones. "I don't want Emmett to go to homecoming with Melinda. So I stole it." She whispers, angrily. She hands me the chain, and it is incredibly hot in my hands. "Thank you Morghan." I say, and run back to Emmett, who waits, counting out some money. All the kids here are rich, spoiled and can all be bratty assholes. Most of them, can be brats. "Mission accomplished." I smile. Emmett smiles, and outstreches his hand with $400 dollars. I exchange it for the chain. I shove the money into the pocket of my jeans, and sit with the book I brought in my bag. After about 2 hours, the red and pink sunset dissapears, and I go back to my room to work on a paper for myth history. I have to do it on the Goddess Nike. I try to read the book, but I just get a headache, and throw it on the floor. I want to kill someone with it, just because it's making me really annoyed. It's one of the advantages of being a Spartan. I could kill you with my hair if I wanted to. I flop on my bed, and go to sleep. ~ "You idiot! I worked on this do for an hour!" Brielle screams, like the teenager she is. "Well Miss MacTavish, had you known you would have been paired with a Spartan for hand-fighting, I'm sure you would have spent less than an hour on your hair. Let me remind you I've been your partner for this entire month, and kicked your ass every class." I remind her, roughly but if I'm talking about bitchy Brielle, I don't give a damn. She purses her lips and looks angrily at me. I smile triumphantly. "Coach Anthea! When are we switching partners?" An Amazon yells from across the room. "Right now Isabella." Coach recites the pairings, and I'm last, with Dante Duchess, Evian's friend, who always seems to dress in black. I've heard Evian tease her about being emo before. "You may have one fight with your new partner, because class is almost over." Coach Anthea instructs. Dante flicks her caramel hair behind her shoulders and gets her perfect body in a fighting position. I put myself in the same position, and we attack each other. It's a nice clean match, but I flip Dante, and she ends up on the floor. "Wow Daisy." She says. "Daine." I correct. "Daine. You're a pretty good fighter." Dante compliments. "Must be the Spartan." I laugh. Dante may not be so bad, like Morghan. They're both... nice. Kinda. I walk out of the arena, as Coach calls it, and back to my dorm, as class is over. I sit on my bed with a book. "Shit!'' I yell, and put on my black hoodie, and run down to the library, but slip in my pink and blue skater shoes. I get up in some crazy flip that I do all the time, and huff as I slide into the library. "Right on time. Something you don't get from your mother Miss Cavendish. Gwendolyn was always late." Nickamedes says. I smile, and go to the cart of books that I need to reshelve. I walk around, reshelving the books and finding some very, very disgusting things that I won't name. '' When I'm shelving the last book, I look through the empty space to see a dark figure with a feminine build, obviously human. She turns around, to reveal chilling scarlet eyes, flecked with shimmering gold, feline eyes, that seem like they're piercing right into my soul. I jump back, and pretend to walk away but just duck. I hear a hiss and then I stand up. A note is the only trace left of the black figure. I read the fancy cursive. Rayven has been sacrificed. That should keep Loki happy for at least another month. Who shall I go after next? Rayven? Rayven Piper? She's dead? I run around the corner, and see Rayven lying on the ground, her hair bloody, and her white shirt, completely red. I go up to her and look into her cold, grey, dead eyes. Completely lifeless. I walk back, and her head flops in my direction. I scream at the top of my lungs. I see the black figure again. There's no eyes this time, her hood hides her face, all of it except her mouth, and she smiles, revealing pearly white teeth. She raises her hand, and a white light appears in it. She laughs, a cold, evil and sinister laugh. "NICKAMEDES!" I scream, before blackness envelopes my eyesight, and I fall to the ground, nothing anywhere. Chapter 3 I wake up on the floor again, surrounded by teachers. Nickamedes, Oden and, Anthea as well as others. "Are you alright Daine?" Oden asks. "Rayven... It killed her... whatever it was... She's dead." I am hyperventilating, in shock. "Yes, yes we know about Rayven. What about you?" Oden says again. "I'm okay. I'm fine." I stop breathing so fast and go back to normal speed. "I'm a total fucking ass." I press my hands against my forehead, as my brain is pounding. "Did they take anything?" Nickamedes asks a 6th year teacher. "Yes. The Bowl of Tears... again." Of course they stole the bowl of tears. "I'll bet it was another student tratior. A reaper." Anthea says. Way to go, Captain Obvious! Of course it was a Reaper. Loki's servants of chaos. "Did you see anything, Daine?" Nickamedes is serious. "I was reshelving the last book, and I could see a hooded person, it was a girl, it looked feminine. She turned around, and all I could see was she had, red eyes with gold flecks in them. They looked like cat's eyes." I explain the figure that I saw. "Nemean People." Oden's eyes widen. "Okay Daine, you can go back to your room. Shoo." What did she say? Nemean People? I've heard of Nemean Prowlers, but never Nemean People. Obviously they have eyes that scare the pants off people. I go back to my room, achy, confused and frightened. Rayven is dead, we have a Nemean Person/Reaper in the school, and I'm about to figure out what the hell happened. Suddenly Nickamedes sticks his long monster cock through the zipper that was now open in my jeans and entering my pussy. "MMMMM FUCK YEAH!" Then we all have an orgy a hot one too and fall asleep. Category:Adventure Category:Romance